nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo:Scope
Alright, by now you've probably noticed that our Wiki is directly related to Nintendo. Though it may be confusing as to what exactly we allow on our website, so the purpose of this page is to ensure that you understand completely what we're all about. Basically, if it deals with Nintendo, we allow it. The pinnacle of our site is first and second party titles and subjects that deal with them, though we're in no way excluded to third party games - in fact, a majority of our articles are about third party titles. That's where some people get confused - the Nintendo Wiki is not exactly just about the company though all of the games that are released on their consoles and handhelds. We also appreciate articles on video game designers, other companies related to Nintendo, and even products created by Nintendo before they entered the video game market. Subjects that are deemed appropriate for this Wiki include: *First and second party titles: Any games that have been published by Nintendo can be included here. **Characters, locations, items and anything else directly related to a first or second party video game. *Third party titles: Articles related to third party video games are also allowed here, though the game has to have appeared on a Nintendo console. Delving too much into content that was exclusive to other versions of the game is not our goal as a Wiki and contradicts what we are aiming to do. **Characters, locations, items and anything else directly related to a third party game: But be sure to keep the topic in line with its appearance on Nintendo consoles. For example, Moogles have appeared on a variety of consoles, though it's appropriate to exclusively talk about its appearance on Nintendo consoles. *Video game designers: Make sure the video game designer has helped create a video game that appeared on a Nintendo console. *Video game products: This includes memorabilia, soundtracks and anything else. Make sure the product is related to Nintendo - i.e. we don't need an article about Final Fantasy VII let alone an article about products that were released to promote it! *Video game companies: Make sure the company has created a game for a Nintendo platform - if you create a list of video games made by the company, be sure to only list games released on Nintendo consoles or multiplatform games (with one of the platforms being a Nintendo platform) *Walkthroughs: Be sure to title the walkthrough "game/walkthrough" instead of "game walkthrough". *Credits: The game's official credits. If it is a multiplatform game, be sure that the credits your listing are the credits from the Nintendo system version. If you included uncredited people, be sure you make note of it in the article. Like walkthroughs, title the page "game/credits" instead of "game credits". *Image galleries: We allow image galleries for all subjects, whether it be a game, a company, a video game designer or a concept. If it is a multiplatform game, make sure you include the Nintendo system version (for example, if the game was released on the Wii, Xbox 360 and PS3, make sure you only include images of the Wii version). If there are a lot images, make sure you separate them, though also be sure to contain them all in the same article (that is if it's not too big). When creating an image gallery, title the page "topic/gallery" instead of "topic gallery" or "topic image gallery" or something like that. Category: Nintendo Wiki